bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-101.127.72.169-20150801030331
Trial X3 - Xie' Jing( XJ) won with one squad. Squad should be assembled in way that it can deal 10% damage to XJ's HP within two rounds, achieved through overdrive or SBB spam, etc. Quaid's OD followed by normal attack from four squad members can achieve this. Last member to cast mitigation. = I used: Deimos (Lead) - for tanking some damage and elemental advantage against Fei (which is water) Elimo - for mitigation every round Griel - for ATK down infliction and elemental advantage against Fei (which is water) Zeina (Friend Lead) - for BB ATK boost Quaid - to use his OD Tridon - to beef up HP with Shield Battle summarised as damage control being key to winning. 3 x Rounds of Fei handling to bypass crazy damage attack from XJ, interspersed with 2 x Rounds of 10% threshold damage push between those rounds with Fei. Finale is about nuking and staying alive. XJ @ 90% - summons Fei #1. Fei can taunt (lasting two rounds) so attacks only land on Fei unless attack is AOE. Damage control to keep Fei alive yet Fei HP to hover around 25% mark. Anything below will result in Fei's suicide and haywire. XJ @ 80% - idea is to keep Fei #1 at 25% HP while bringing down XJ to 80% mark. If dealing too much damage to Fei just guard/normal attack until XJ can be attacked. Once XJ is at 80% HP, she summons 2 x Bodzells (or bombs). The attack you do after bombs appear = Turn 1. At Turn 3, you must Mitigate + nuke/wipe out Fei together with Bombs in one attempt. Doing this will avoid the crazy attack from XJ and you can proceed safely. XJ @ 70% - XJ does 2 x weak Soul Siphon attacks. However, within 2 turns of First Soul Siphon, punch through XJ to 60% HP or face Soul Extinguish attack (something you want to avoid). XJ @ 60% - summons Fei #2 and the process repeats. Idea is to keep Fei #2 alive at 25% HP while bringing down XJ to 50% mark. Turn 3 after bombs appear, Mitigate + kill Fei #2 and bombs together in one attempt. XJ @ 40% - XJ does 3 x weak Soul Siphon attacks. However, within 2 turns (could be 3) of First Soul Siphon, punch through XJ to 30% HP or face Soul Extinguish attack (something to avoid). XJ@ 30% - summons Fei #3 (each succeeding Fei has more HP). Rinse and repeat. Idea is to keep Fei #3 alive at 25% HP while bringing down XJ to 20% mark. Turn 3 after bombs appear, Mitigate + kill Fei #3 and bombs together in one attempt. After Fei #3 and bombs, it's the road to victory. Nuke away and mitigate each round. Attacks can still kill your units so use those Revives. Use potions if Mitigator has insufficient BB gauge. You may want to whittle down close to 10% HP and attempt one-shot OD. I brought only potions and revives. XJ @ 10% - Unholy Purge + LS lock (10 turns) attack. Made three attempts. Be patient about damage control. Finish off the boss. Use the HP Marker here -> http://touchandswipe.github.io/bravefrontier/hpmarker#_=_ Good luck! =)